tygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dennis
Dennis the Green Tree Frog is a recurring character in the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series. Dennis` passion for Thunder Eggs has made him the great leader he is today. What started as an obsession with shiny rocks, blossomed into a career of funding vulcanologists, sponsoring circular highways and investing in giant paper-mache pies. He would have been happy simply flipping through a book of curtain samples, but instead he became a General in the war against the Quinkan. - EnTYclopedia Story Ty the Tasmanian Tiger In the first game, he lived in a tree house in Bridge on the River Ty, but did not do much besides brag about how many Thunder Eggs he had, while recruiting Ty to do his odd jobs in exchange for them. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue He's revealed to be the uncle of Lily, brother of Bruce and uncle of Clarence. His wealth and influence appeared to have greatly increased as well, as he was a local leader of Burramudgee by this time (including opening the Bush Rescue HQ), and funding a variety of projects around the region. He made souffles for some of the koala workers but they did not sound appetizing because he thinks no-meat pie is good enough for his workers and asked Ty to bring them to the Rig before the workers starve. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan He had become a Three-Star General during the battle with the Quinkan. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Boomerang Blast He does not feature directly in ''Boomerang Blast'', though he does cameo as one of the civilian targets that causes the player to suffer a penalty if hit. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 4: Bush Rescuers To be added Personality Dennis is like a stereotypical aristocrat: he is flamboyant, relishes leisure activities, miserly (based on being called 'Dennis the Cheapskate' by Maurie and Ty when talking to him accidentally blurted it out but then covered it up) and overall radiates an aura of sophistication. He is quite cowardly, easily scared and often afraid of the smallest inconveniences. Despite his apparent lack of backbone, however, he became the leader of the Burramudgee community during Ty's absence during the Quinkan invasion, taking on the title of "The General." Ty was naturally surprised to see Dennis occupying such a role. As such, it can be established he does have a knack for strategy and command, despite his ridiculous demeanor. Dennis may also possess a somewhat insane streak, as he took great pleasure in blowing things up with his rocket launcher. If nothing else, underneath that soft, aloof appearance he normally sports, he clearly takes great joy in battle. Humorously, he was intimidated by a rolling spike log more than any number of enemies. Quotes "Yikes! Please don't hurt me." - Dennis, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. "Well, it's not going to be that easy I'm afraid." - Dennis, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2. "Are you sure you want to go to Kakaboom Island? It's full of hot lava and sharp owie rocks!" - Dennis, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3. Trivia *Dennis' awkwardly feminine voice and behavior may be based on Banjo-Kazooie character Jolly Roger, a frog who owned an inn in Jolly Roger's Lagoon. It may also be because of the stereotype of wealthy individuals trying to be more sophisticated than ordinary people. Gallery a.jpg|Dennis from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger b.jpg|Dennis from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2 Image0005.jpg|Dennis from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3 Jgt.png|Dennis from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Boomerang Blast DennisGameplay1.jpg DennisGameplay2.jpg|Dennis during cart races DennisGameplay3.jpg DennisGameplay4.jpg|Dennis in Burramudgee Category:Bush Rescue Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Shop Owners